


[Vid] Desperado

by Zeke Black (istia)



Series: Vids [6]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/Zeke%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songvid using the most obvious of all angsty Chris songs, to Cash's wonderful cover, and with Ezra in the mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Desperado

**Author's Note:**

> Originally made in Apr 2007 and redone in May 2011 with some substantive changes.

Song: Desperado  
Artist: Johnny Cash  
Length: 3.10 minutes

Password: chris

Download a [zip file](http://www.mediafire.com/download/xfo2v152u4ar7a1/desp-2016.zip) from mediafire - 44 mb .mp4, 640 x 480

[Desperado](https://vimeo.com/23711717) from [istia](https://vimeo.com/istia) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
